


Classroom Mishaps

by peachtasticpop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtasticpop/pseuds/peachtasticpop
Summary: Mike has a bit of a reputation of excusing himself to the restroom just so he can go and smoke and vape. Because of this, most of his teachers don't let him leave class. Unfortunately for him, he can't leave the one time he really needs to
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Classroom Mishaps

Mike sat at his desk, sighing at the work packet in front of him. He was a little more than halfway done with it. His eyes scanned the room, trying to see if anyone had finished yet. Of course, he wasn't surprised to see the teacher's son sitting at his desk, relaxing with no packet on his desk. Of course he finished first. He was beginning to question if his dad just gave the kid the answers. That or his answers just didn't matter. His father would probably give him a good grade no matter what. Mike groaned in disgust and shook his head.

After trying to focus on his work, the green-haired boy shuddered and pushed his legs together. He needed to piss. Luckily for him, that was an easy fix. He sighed and raised his hand, tapping his pen on the desk to get the teacher's attention faster."

"Mike?" The teacher looked up from his computer.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Mike asked, a little sheepish. Why was asking to take care of a basic human need so embarrassing?

"I don't know. _Can_ you?" The teacher said, grinning.

Mike groaned loudly. He was in no mood for this bullshit. "Ugh! May I go to the bathroom?" He corrected himself.

"No. I know you, Davison. You're just going to go in there to vape. You always do this."

"But-" Mike squeaked.

"No buts. Get back to work. You're distracting everyone else."

The student nodded and sighed, looking back at his work. He bounced his leg up and down. Normally Mike couldn't stand when other students would do that. It irritated the hell out of him. But right now, he couldn't really help it. He shifted a few times, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building up in his poor bladder. Unfortunately for him, it didn't do much.

Whatever. He 17. He wasn't a baby. He could hold it. There's no way in hell he'd allow himself to wet himself like a toddler.

Mike grabbed his thermos, an idea popping into his head. _What if I drank the rest of this and then pissed in here? I'm in the back. Maybe none of these dorks would notice. I am in the back of the class, afterall._

He winced at the thought. No, that was disgusting and risky. If he was caught, he'd probably get in a lot of trouble. Then again, he didn't want to piss and humiliate himself. He could see the results now. Kids would never shut up about it. They'd all laugh at him and spread the news that Mike Davison, a punk and tough bully, pissed himself in the middle of class. Even if he did decide to relieve himself in the thermos, it was still pretty full. There's no way the thermos would be able to hold all of the liquid being stored in his bladder. The bottle would just overflow and he'd make a mess everywhere. Unless he were to drink the rest of the water left in the bottle. No. He couldn't do that. Drinking anything would just make his predicament even worse.

He rubbed his thighs together and let out a quiet whimper. After that, he quickly covered his mouth, hoping that nobody heard him. God, this was humiliating. The student looked up at the clock and groaned. There was still about 30 minutes of class left. He'd consider himself lucky if he could even last another 5. This was probably the worse he had ever needed to pee in his entire life. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't take his mind off of it. This was torture. 

He couldn't help but think about relieving himself. The thought of being able to empty his poor, aching bladder just made him need to go even more. He trembled and squirmed in his seat, biting his lip.

About 15 minutes had passed and the first dribble of piss escaped him. He could already a wet patch spreading on his boxers.

Swallowing his pride, Mike slowly crossed his legs and shoved both of his hands between them. Another whimper escaped from his mouth, this one louder than the last. He let out a loud gasp as more urine escaped him, leaving a stain on his jeans. The piss was beginning to leave a tiny puddle on the chair he sat in. He crossed his legs as tightly as he possibly could, his cheeks red and tears pooling in the corners of his brown eyes. 

While Mike was struggling and trying his hardest not to piss himself and have an accident like a child, the last 15 minutes of class had passed. His fellow classmates got up and handed in their tests, running out of the classroom. Thank god it wa lunch time. Mike could finally get up, bolt to the bathroom, and relieve himself. 

Taking a deep breath, Mike slowly stood up, only to quickly sit right back down as he let out another spurt of urine. He yelped, grabbing his crotch once again and squeezing his thighs together.

"Davison," The teacher began. "It's time for lunch. Get up."

Mike gulped and shook his head, only confusing the teacher even more.

"Is something wrong?" The teacher tilted his head, noticing the horrified expression on the student's face.

"I... can't move.." Mike mumbled, his face growing redder than it already was.

Confused, the teacher continued to stare at Mike until he realized what his problem was.

"Oh. Oh god. Okay. Get up. Get to the bathroom. Quick."

Nodding, Mike made another attempt to stand up. He immediately doubled over and kept his hands buried in his crotch. He kept his legs pressed together as tightly as possible. He took a few tiny and stiff steps, whimpering at each movement. This was humiliating. It didn't help that his teacher was continuing to stare at him. 

"My, my. Seems like you need to go pretty bad, eh? It'll be okay. You can make it." The teacher tried to reassure Mike.

With every waddly step he took, Mike leaked more and more. His pants were already soaking wet. At this point, he wasn't sure if he could even make it to the bathroom on time. Mike winced froze, quickly crossing his legs again. His legs trembled like crazy. His bladder was in so much pain. It was screaming for release. Mike couldn't stand it any longer. He finally gave in and accepted his inevitable faith. His once tense body completely relaxed. The hot liquid he had been holding in for so long finally gushed out of him. The urine streamed down his legs and splattered on the floor, a huge puddle forming underneath his feet. The feeling of relief was so strong. His legs buckled and gave in, causing Mike to collapse onto his knees in the puddle of piss.

"Ahhh,,," Mike let out a moan and stood there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of relief, before he realized what the hell just happened. Not only did he just piss himself. But he pissed himself in front of his teacher. The same teacher he had such a tense relationship with. Which just made Mike panic. Oh god. What if his teacher told everyone about this? He was fucked. The green-haired student began to hyperventilate.

The teacher noticed how distressed Mike was and slowly approached. Sure, he was never fond of this student in particular. In fact, he got on his nerves a lot. But still, he couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy. Afterall, this was mostly his fault, anyways. He didn't let the student go to the toilet. With a sigh, he awkwardly rubbed Mike's back.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay." He whispered as Mike sniffled. 

"Please don't tell anyone," Mike whined and covered his face. "Please. I'll do extra work. I'll clean the classroom. Just please don't tell anyone about thi-" 

His teacher cut him off.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. Accidents happen, it's okay." 

"Really? You won't tell? But you hate me..." 

"I don't hate you. I just dislike the things you do sometimes. Now I'm gonna call the janitor to clean this up. And I'll get the nurse to bring you in a new pair of clothes, okay?" 

"Okay.. Thank you." Mike smiled a little.

"You're welcome, sport." The teacher smiled back and ruffled the other's green hair.


End file.
